Mi guardaespaldas
by Nydga
Summary: Ser el guardaespaldas de Kaede Rukawa no parece ser complicado, pero lo es cuando lo engañas y seduces, hasta el punto de enamorarlo. Aunque lo peor viene cuando a ti te ocurre lo mismo ¿Qué está primero el amor o la responsabilidad? Es HanamichixRukawa.


**Mi guardaespaldas**

By: Nydga

Capitulo 1: "Mi secreto guardaespaldas"

Kaede Rukawa, joven de 17 años y jugador oficial de la selección de básquetbol de Japón. Admirado por su forma de jugar, odiado por como atrae a las mujeres. Cualquiera que fuese la causa su vida estaba en peligro, lo habían atacado en la calle un grupo de hombres cubiertos de negro, este hecho atrajo la preocupación de sus padres y la total atención de la prensa, si el mejor jugador de Japón debía pasar desapercibido para todos, no lo lograría así como iba.

Sus padres sabían los peligros que tenía la sobre exposición de su hijo y más con el ataque sufrido hace unas semanas, debían contratar a unos cuantos guardaespaldas, lo antes posible, por lo que decidieron ir a una agencia de seguridad.

-Necesitamos cinco guardaespaldas para nuestro hijo, deben ser fuertes, valientes e inteligentes- decía Karen, la madre de Kaede, tomando por el cuello al gerente del lugar.

-¡Cálmese!- intentaba respirar, pero con el agarre de la mujer no podía.

-Karen, tranquila, sé que nos ayudará- sonreía Giovanni, el padre del ojiazul.

-Sí, conseguiré a los mejores guardaespaldas- dijo respirando nuevamente, se marchó y a los pocos minutos volvió un poco consternado- Este...- decía nervioso- no tenemos a nadie disponible.

-¡Recorrimos media ciudad para que me digas eso!- gritó furioso Giovanni.

-Yo...

-¡No sirve de nada! ¡Van a matar a nuestro hijo y todo por culpa de este tipo que no sabe hacer su trabajo!- decía entre lágrimas la señora Rukawa.

-Tranquilos- decía con pánico el hombre y pensando en quien podría ayudarlos. Repentinamente se puso muy contento, para sorpresa de los Rukawa- tengo al hombre perfecto para resguardar a su hijo, pero deberán esperar dos días para una respuesta porque debe ser autorizado por el Sargento, ya que este hombre es un militar.

-De ser así no hay problema- decían con una sonrisa- es obvio que sabrá cuidar de nuestro hijo.

-¿Y si no?- decía preocupada Karen.

-Tranquila, mi amor- sonreía Giovanni- el gerente nos dará la seguridad de que Kaede estará sano y salvo, sino ya sabe qué le sucederá- dijo amenazadoramente.

Los señores Rukawa se retiraron muy preocupados, el gerente se dirigió a una de las bases militares más prestigiosas de Japón y pidió al Sargento que reuniese a sus mejores hombres para seleccionar a uno en una misión. A los pocos minutos estaban todos los militares presentes.

-Bueno, ¿Quiénes son los mejores?

-¿Mejores? – pregunta el Sargento confundido.

-Así es, casi no hay guardaespaldas y hoy en la mañana vinieron los Rukawa y me dijeron que necesitan cinco guardaespaldas para proteger a su hijo – explica.

-Cielos, pues la verdad es que tengo sólo a un hombre útil para una misión como esa. ¡Sakuragi al frente!

-¡Sí, señor! – responde un pelirrojo.

-Acércate- ordena el Sargento.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Señor gerente este es Hanamichi Sakuragi, ha ganado muchas batallas, es valiente algo torpe y no muy inteligente, pero es el mejor por su resistencia, seriedad, fuerza y valentía.

-¿En serio? – pregunta el gerente mirando de arriba a abajo al pelirrojo, estaba sorprendido por su altura- ¿Es el más alto de todos?

-Sí- contesta firmemente. El pelirrojo está muy confundido, no entiende de qué hablan el Sargento y el gerente de la agencia de seguridad.

-Sakuragi – lo llaman.

-¡Si, señor! – contesta nervioso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunta el gerente, quien pensaba que era muy joven para pertenecer a ese grupo, ya que todos los policías solo tienen 25 años en adelante.

-20 años – contesta honestamente, y con ello se confirman las dudas del gerente.

-Señor, es la verdad investigué su acta de nacimiento y además, no tiene familia, porque su madre murió por un tumor en el cerebro, su padre de un infarto y el resto de sus familiares lo abandonaron por su conducta rebelde. Aunque lo he conocido bien y no es malo, me ha demostrado sus valores, hace un tiempo evito un secuestro y con ello se ganó el respeto de todos- decía con orgullo.

El jefe estaba sorprendido con la historia de Hanamichi y no dejaba de observarlo y continúa escuchando al Sargento.

-Recuerdo muy bien que todos pensaban que Sakuragi era un delincuente, por su conducta de pandillero, pero no es así, sus vecinos fueron testigos de su gran hazaña, por lo que el rescate que realizó a los 15 años le valió su actual puesto.

El jefe voltea bruscamente hacia donde está el Sargento.

-¡¿15 años?! – interrumpe incrédulo.

-Sí, señor. Hanamichi es muy fuerte y resistente, ese día recibió dos balazos, uno en la pierna derecha y el costado izquierdo, pero resistió todo el tiempo que le fue posible gracias a las constantes peleas que había tenido en la calle.

- Sakuragi ¿cuántos años tenías cuando entraste a esta base militar? – pregunta curioso.

-17 años – contesta.

-¿Por qué te uniste a los militares?

-Como no tengo familia, decidí que ayudaría a otros, después de todo no habría nadie que me extrañara o sufriera si algo me ocurre, así hago algo bueno con mi vida de una vez por todas.

-Joven Sakuragi- interrumpe el Coronel Anzai- Sabes muy bien que eres fuerte y que serás el mejor en lo que quieras y es por eso que estoy orgulloso de ti-

Todos los presentes lo miran sorprendidos, era un gran honor que ese hombre elogiara a un subalterno.

-¿Coronel Anzai? – dice con extrañeza el Sargento.

-Jo jo jo, sólo venía a ver cómo van los jóvenes con su entrenamiento, pero ya está decidido, Hanamichi será el nuevo guardaespaldas.

-¿Guardaespaldas? – preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Así es, nuestros hombres están todos ocupados y de los que están aquí tú eres nuestra mejor opción.

-Pero si apenas trabajé dos años como militar, no he aprendido nada para ser guardaespaldas – contesta nervioso.

-Eres muy fuerte y tus altas calificaciones te abalan. Estoy seguro de que podrás lograr esto porque confío en ti, eres el único que pudo animar a sus compañeros en una prueba de batalla y no permitiste que se rindieran, a pesar de los riesgos. Al final tu grupo ganó la prueba- explicó el Coronel orgulloso por tener un alumno como Hanamichi.

-Aunque tendrás que instruirte durante un mes para aprender lo necesario para ser el guardaespaldas que necesitamos ¿entendido? – inquirió el Sargento.

-Es un honor servirles entonces- agradeció el pelirrojo.

-Jo jo jo, te deseo mucha suerte, jovencito.

Sakuragi fue entrenado durante un mes, tiempo en el que aprendió a defender perfectamente y pasar desapercibido.

-Hanamichi Sakuragi, ahora recibirás las instrucciones de tu misión- decía el gerente con seriedad.

-Escuchó- dijo con seguridad.

-Kaede Rukawa, el mejor jugador de básquetbol de Japón ha sido amenazado ya dos veces y sólo ha sufrido un ataque en la vía pública, tiene sólo 17 años, por lo que tu deber es protegerlo con tu vida y que nadie se le acerque. Ahora él viajará a Estados Unidos en donde se unirá a la NBA, por lo cual tú serás su sombra ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, señor.

-Ese es tu trabajo.

-Entendido -

Al día siguiente Sakuragi se levanta a las 5 de la mañana, se da una ducha, se viste y desayuna. Su traje es negro con una corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca, al momento que se ponía la ropa fue guardando una a una las armas que debían pasar desapercibidas en su cuerpo.

Sale a las 7 de su departamento pensando en el muchacho a quien debía cuidar, no le habían mostrado una foto de él, por lo que lo conocería a penas llegase a la residencia Rukawa. En media hora llega a la casa indicada, queda sorprendido, realmente tenían mucho dinero y por ello creyó que Kaede podía ser el chico más engreído que podría conocer, no podía juzgarlo aún, pero tenía una leve impresión de cómo sería y ya le desagradaba. Llegó hasta la entrada y tocó el timbre, a los pocos segundos abrió el mayordomo.

-Buenos días ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Buenos días, soy Hanamichi Sakuragi- se presentó.

-Entra, el señor Rukawa te está esperando- el pelirrojo siguió al mayordomo hasta el estudio, pero en el transcurso observó el lugar dándose cuenta de que tenían mucho dinero y muy buen gusto. Además, de que eran una familia muy pequeña.

Ingresan a una habitación, la que debía ser el estudio, allí hay tres hombres sentados en los sillones del lugar. Los observa extrañado.

-Gerente John y Coronel Anzai – dice el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Tenemos que decirte algo importante, pero antes, te voy a presentar al señor Giovanni Rukawa.

-Buenos días, señor Rukawa, estoy a sus ordenes – dice estrechando la mano del ojiazul.

-Mucho gusto, Sakuragi. Hay un detalle sobre mi hijo y es importante que lo sepas, Kaede es homosexual – dijo muy serio

El pelirrojo simplemente alzó una ceja, a él no le interesaba la condición sexual de su protegido, simplemente iba a hacer su trabajo, nada más.

-No será una dificultad – respondió muy seguro.

-Lo sé, pero aún así lo mejor es que lo sepas. Además, debes saber que hace tres años me contó esto, tiempo en el que estuvo enamorado de un muchacho, que lamentablemente no le correspondía, se deprimió e intentó acabar con su vida, es por ello que necesito que lo protejas en todo aspecto, desde aquella ocasión no volvió a ser el mismo, antes era alegre y muy bromista, pero ahora irónico y engreído.

-Entiendo.

-Sakuragi- llamó John- nadie debe saber que eres su guardaespaldas y como Kaede no confiara en nadie, debes hacerte su amigo y para mayor cercanía su novio.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Hemos considerado todas las opciones y está es la mejor, ya que no queremos que descubran tu identidad y así poner en riesgo la vida de mi hijo- argumentaba seriamente Giovanni.

Hanamichi se quedó callado, sabía que no está bien engañar así a las personas, pero de ello dependía la seguridad de Kaede, por lo que debía seguir con el plan señalado.

-Mi hijo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse solo, aunque él dice lo contrario. En fin, sólo te pido la mayor discreción y que seas lo más amable posible con él, porque no tardará en sacarte de tus casillas, realmente es muy inoportuno cuando quiere serlo.

-Sakuragi- llamó el Coronel Anzai- serás presentado como amigo del señor Rukawa, así entrarás a la familia y en sólo tres semanas debes conquistarlo, porque luego se irán a Estados Unidos y ya debes ser de su completa confianza.

-Comprendo, pero ¿no creen que es muy poco tiempo para ganarme su confianza?

-Buscaremos a otro para el trabajo entonces- decía retadoramente Giovanni Rukawa.

-No, tiene razón, debo cumplir. Será un placer trabajar para ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así está mejor, ahora serás llevado a tu habitación, ahí tienes ropa para cambiarte, porque mi hijo no te puede ver vestido así, porque sospecharía.

Sakuragi fue llevado a su habitación, allí se cambió de ropa, poniéndose una polera roja, unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas. Cuando salió de la habitación el Coronel y el gerente se habían ido del lugar. Fue hasta el estudio en donde estaban el señor Rukawa y su mujer.

-Buenos días- saludó el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días, soy Karen, la madre de Kaede- saludó una mujer de pelo azabache y ojos azules.

-Es un gusto, yo soy su...- miró a Giovanni, quien con un movimiento de cabeza lo dejó responder- el guardaespaldas de su hijo.

-¡Me alegro! Por fin tenemos un guardaespaldas. Siéntate, por favor. Solo falta media hora para que llegue mi hijo- conversan hasta que llega el ojiazul.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Kaede – sale a saludarlo su padre.

-Hola, papá- hace un gesto con la mano.

-Con tu madre estábamos conversando con Hanamichi Sakuragi, es el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos y se quedará unas semanas aquí.

-Hola- saludó el pelirrojo- tú debes ser Kaede- sonrió extendiendo su mano.

-Hola, me voy a mi habitación, déjame pasar Do'aho- dijo enfrentándolo despectivamente.

-¡Kaede! Discúlpate ahora- lo reprendió su madre.

-No, es un do'aho y punto, no me interesa quien sea en todo caso, me voy a mi habitación- dijo saliendo de allí.

-Hanamichi, lo lamento, él es así, estoy segura de que su intención no es molestarte- lo excusaba su madre.

-No se preocupe, está todo bien, ¿puedo ir a verlo?.

-Sí, sería lo mejor. Así se conocen- aceptó Giovanni.

El pelirrojo llega a la habitación del ojiazul y ve la puerta abierta, Kaede se había tumbado en la cama boca abajo, al parecer estaba dormido.

-Kaede- susurró.

-¡Sale de mi habitación!- gritó mirándolo.

-Quiero ser tu amigo.

-No quiero ser tu amigo- algo le había llamado la atención en Hanamichi, tal vez era su pelo o su sonrisa, o su físico- ¿qué quieres?- dijo dándose cuenta de que el pelirrojo lo examinaba con la mirada.

-Iré a jugar un poco de básquetbol a una cancha cercana y quería saber si me quieres acompañar- sonrió al ojiazul.

-Vamos- tomó su bolso de deporte y salió de la habitación, a los pocos minutos estaban en la cancha indicada por el pelirrojo.

-Te voy a ganar- dijo boteando delante de Sakuragi.

-Lo dudo mucho, zorro- dijo sonriente- fui jugador de básquetbol en el colegio, era el mejor.

-¿A quién llamas zorro, do'aho?- decía molesto.

-¡Porque tienes cara de zorro! Y no soy ningún do'aho- se guardaba las ganas de golpearlo, se supone que tenía que protegerlo, no matarlo porque lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Da igual, sé que eres malo- hizo una finta y encesto- espero que eso no sea todo lo que puedes hacer- dijo engreídamente.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó furioso.

-Demuéstralo- le lanzó el balón y el pelirrojo intentó esquivarlo, pero no pudo, por lo que se lanzó con todo hacía el cesto y tampoco llegó, estuvo así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Kaede le arrebato el balón- eres muy malo jugando- dijo tomando la pelota y guardándola en su bolso.

-Debo admitir que hace dos años que no practico y eso me ha pasado la cuenta, podríamos practicar juntos, así veremos si logro recordar- decía pensando en que sería la mejor forma de acercarse a él en poco tiempo.

-Tendrás que convencerme de hacer algo así, porque realmente te veo poco futuro en el baloncesto.

-Zorrito- dijo acercándose al ojiazul- te demostraré que vale la pena enseñarme a jugar- susurró a un palmo del rostro de Kaede- y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- la respiración del moreno era entrecortada y sus ojos se habían abierto totalmente, se sentía extasiado.

-Yo... está bien, te ayudaré- decía recobrando la compostura, al momento que el pelirrojo se alejaba.

-Excelente, entonces todas las tardes vendremos a jugar- sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa de los Rukawa, la cena estaba lista, por lo que Kaede se ducho y luego se reunión con su familia y Hanamichi en el comedor. Todos hablaban con el pelirrojo, les llamaba la atención el no haber escuchado mucho de él. El ojiazul también quería hablar, pero le era imposible, él nunca decía palabra y ahora iba a decir algo solo por que él estaba ahí, no estaba tan loco para hacerlo.

-Estaba delicioso, muchas gracias- dijo el pelirrojo terminando su cena.

-De nada, es un agrado tenerte aquí Sakuragi- decía Giovanni.

-Así es, y me alegro de que Kaede y tú se lleven bien- sonreía Karen.

-¿Quién dijo que me agradaba este do'aho?- decía despectivamente el ojiazul.

-Zorro debes admitir que te agrado- sonreía el ojimiel mirando detenidamente a su protegido.

-Tarado- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

-¡Kaede!- lo llamó su padre, pero el ojiazul no regreso.

-Descuida Hanamichi, él es así- decía Karen al ver la cara de preocupación del pelirrojo.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche cuando Sakuragi salió de su cuarto y comenzó a inspeccionar la casa de los Rukawa, debía asegurarse de que no había nada que pudiera exponer al ojiazul. Además, debía vigilar durante la noche a su protegido, le habían enseñado a dormir dos horas para reponer todas sus energías, y como se había ido a dormir a las 10 ya estaba listo para comenzar con su trabajo.

Luego de recorrer todas las habitaciones se fue a la de Kaede, quien dormía profundamente. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que era muy ordenado y un fanático del básquetbol, ya que toda su habitación tenía posters de este deporte.

Estuvo observándolo durante unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que era muy atractivo. Comenzó a recordar sus ojos azules y se sonrojo ¿qué le pasaba? Ese basquetbolista era su protegido y punto, no más que eso, por mucho que tuviera que seducirlo para ganarse su confianza no podía estar pensando de una forma amorosa en él. Además, no quería involucrarse de forma sentimental, pero la situación lo ameritaba y si no lograba tener completo contacto con él, perdería su trabajo.

-Hana- susurró en sueños el ojiazul y sonrió. Ante esto el guardaespaldas se sonrojo, estaba soñando con él, tal vez era posible que ¡no! Él lo protegería, no involucraría sentimientos ni nada, no podía gustarle, todo era un plan, no más que eso.

Conforme pasaban los días, Kaede y Hanamichi se hacían amigos, el pelirrojo volvía a tener dominio en el básquetbol y el ojiazul estaba siendo más conversador, incluso le dijo sobre su viaje a Estados Unidos.

-Entonces nos iremos juntos- respondió el ojimiel tomando un poco de agua.

-¿Juntos?- no podía creer lo que oía.

-Tu padre me está ayudando con los papeles para ir a América y estaba pensando que podríamos vivir juntos para no estar solos.

-No sería una mala idea- susurró cabizbajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- levantó la barbilla del ojiazul, este lo miro sorprendido- puedes contarme, no le diré a nadie.

-Es que nunca nadie se había preocupado de si estaba solo o no - decía apenado.

-Zorro- llamó su atención, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros- te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, estando yo aquí no te tendrás que preocupar de nada- ¡Mierda! Pensaba el pelirrojo, eso no lo había pensado simplemente le había salido del corazón y estaba sorprendido por ello y no sabía qué hacer.

-Gracias- el ojiazul sentía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que no estaba bien, probablemente a él le gustaba alguien más o tenía novia, era mejor desistir.

Los padres de Rukawa notaron la cercanía de su hijo con el pelirrojo y se sentían orgullosos de que todo estuviese saliendo como lo habían planeado, ahora Kaede no correría peligro, pero aún así se sentían culpables por tener que manipular a su hijo, solo por su propia seguridad, pero con lo serio que era nunca les habría dejado hacer el plan que se llevaba a cabo.

Quedaba sólo una semana para que se marcharan a Estados Unidos y los papeles de ambos estaban listos para poder marcharse, cuando solo faltaban cuatro días para el viaje, Hanamichi fue llamado por el Coronel Ansai.

-Señor ¿qué necesita?- se presentó en la oficina del superior.

-Dame tu reporte sobre Kaede Rukawa.

-¿Reporte? Bueno es reservado, serio y un antisocial total, pero se ve buena persona, muy buen basquetbolista, y ahora somos amigos.

-Es poco lo que me dices de él ¿amigos?- lo miro serio- No te enviamos para que te hicieras su amigo, tienes que ser su novio y solo quedan cuatro días para que se vayan a Estados Unidos, quiero que hoy mismo sean algo más- exigió.

-Haré todo lo posible- saludó y se retiro, a cada momento ese plan le parecía más perverso, pero lo que estaba en juego era la seguridad de Kaede.

Esa tarde fueron a la cancha a jugar, esta vez se enfrentaron en un uno contra uno, el vencedor fue el ojiazul, aunque debía admitir que Hanamichi lo estaba haciendo muy bien y fácilmente podía ser un rival difícil, aunque le faltaba para eso.

-No doy más- dijo agotado el pelirrojo.

-No tienes resistencia- decía sentándose a su lado muy agitado.

-¡Respira!- le grito cuando lo vio acostado en el suelo.

-Eso hago, do'aho, pero es difícil con un imbécil robándose el aire.

-¿Quieres ver lo que sería quitarte el aire?- dijo acercándose, a lo que el ojiazul se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces?- sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Quitarte el aire, ya que tu me quitas el aliento, por lo que merezco tener algo a cambio- susurró rozando sus labios con los de Kaede, quien cerró automáticamente los ojos y pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelirrojo, mientras este lo tomaba posesivamente por la cintura. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-Ves que soy capaz de quitarte el aire, zorrito- susurró apoyando su frente contra la de su protegido.

-Engreído- decía sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Hasta a ser engreído me has enseñado- reía el pelirrojo.

-Do'aho- se soltó de su cuello y se iba a levantar, pero el agarre de Hanamichi no se lo permitía- suéltame- exigió.

-Comprende algo, zorrito- dijo atrayéndolo hacía su rostro- ahora eres mío- lo volvió a besar y el ojiazul nuevamente se dejo llevar. El pelirrojo sabía que Kaede saldría dañado y que todo eso no estaba bien, pero debía hacerlo con tal de protegerlo, aunque le daba miedo que a él también le llegase a gustar Rukawa, aunque era lo menos probable, después de todo el beso que le estaba dando era porque el Coronel Ansai le exigió ser algo más que un amigo para el basquetbolista, solo por eso lo hacía.

Los días pasaron volando, el pelirrojo mantenía al tanto a los Rukawa y a sus superiores de todo lo acontecido con Kaede, aunque este creía que sus padres no tenían idea de que el pelirrojo era su novio. Todos notaban más alegre al ojiazul y eso les gustaba, pero les dolía ver que era a través de un engaño.

-Kaede- llamó su padre a la puerta del ojiazul.

-Adelante- dijo ordenando una maleta.

-Ya comenzaste a empacar- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Sí, recuerda que mañana a primera hora nos vamos- decía sonriente.

-Ya veo, entonces no te molestará irte con Sakuragi.

-No, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos- cerró esa maleta para comenzar a hacer otra.

-Me he dado cuenta, es excelente que sea así, y me alegro porque ahora tendrás con quien compartir y no estarás solo- dijo directamente.

-Cierto- en ese momento golpearon a la puerta - ¿Quién es?

-Hanamichi- dijo el pelirrojo desde el otro lado.

-Papá, debo hablar con el do'aho- al momento el hombre abrió la puerta y dejó el paso libre al guardaespaldas, mientras él se retiraba.

Se cerró la puerta, se observaron unos segundos y el ojiazul se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, cada vez que lo besaba se sentía morir, sus brazos le entregaban tanta protección que el viviría eternamente en ellos sólo por sentir su calor y verse querido, es que a lo largo de sus 17 años nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente la boca del ojimiel, pero este lo detuvo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y deleitándose con el deseo que surgía de las iris azules.

-Calma, zorro- susurró en su oído- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Comerte a besos- dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-Al parecer también has estado en mi mente- al instante retiro sus manos y el ojiazul se aferró a su cuello, poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso y Kaede intentó sacarle la polera al pelirrojo- tiempo fuera- dijo entre beso y beso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado.

No sabía como contestar esa pregunta, ni él sabía por qué lo había detenido, tal vez porque se dio cuenta de que la parte baja de su anatomía se excitaba al estar al más mínimo contacto con el cuerpo del ojiazul y eso lo estaba asustando.

-Es que no quiero adelantar todo lo que te haré a penas estemos solos en Estados Unidos- susurró en su oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de este, con lo que sacó un gemido de la boca de su novio.

-Entonces, podríamos irnos ahora mismo- sonreía y sus ojos brillaban.

-Lamentablemente tendremos que esperar- decía besando suavemente al ojiazul.

Habían dejado sus maletas listas para el viaje, por lo que al día siguiente se levantaron y desayunaron tranquilamente. Luego de una hora se fueron hacía el aeropuerto en donde los Rukawa se despedían.

-Hijo, eres el mejor demuéstraselos- decía su madre abrazándolo.

-Lo haré- sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Kaede- lo llamó su padre- te extrañaremos y sigue adelante, no importa lo que pase tú eres un basquetbolista de primera categoría y tu desempeño siempre será del 100 por ciento.

-Lo recordaré, aunque quien pensaría que me dirías eso, siendo que hace 10 años te negabas a que practicara básquetbol.

-Todo cambia hijo, todo. Por ahora disfruta de tu estadía en Estados Unidos, y recuerda que también te vas con una beca de estudios.

-Lo sé- sonrió y le dio un abrazo- los extrañaré.

Hanamichi les agradeció por todo lo que habían hecho por él durante esas dos semanas y se marchó junto a Kaede hacía el avión, ya que su vuelo había sido llamado dos veces. A penas estuvieron arriba del avión el ojiazul se aferró al brazo del ojimiel.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué tan asustado?- preguntó extrañado.

-Nunca me había subido a un avión, pero mis abuelos murieron en uno, luego que despegó explotó- susurró más pálido de lo normal.

-Tranquilo- dijo tomando su barbilla- vas con este Tensai, no te sucederá nada, te protegeré de todo- sonrió y lo beso tiernamente.

-Gracias- dijo apretando la mano del pelirrojo al momento del despegue, luego de unos minutos se tranquilizo y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Hanamichi lo observó, estaba dormido, se veía muy tierno así, lo miraba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, pero a pesar de eso no sabía como quitar los pensamientos lascivos que se formaban en su mente al recordar la noche anterior, cuando Kaede simplemente quería comérselo a besos y para que negarlo él también lo deseaba, pero sentir eso lo estaba aterrando, porque él debía protegerlo y seducirlo, no enamorarse.

Fin del capítulo 1

Continuará…


End file.
